1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic amusing toy, and particularly to an aquatic amusing toy which is used for aquatic sport and amusement and which has a sinking object pre-stored in water and a holding element with an opening for accommodating the sinking object.
2. Related Art
A variety of children and youth likes aquatic games. Exciting and competitive aquatic games are more popular among youth. Some of them throw copper coins into water and compete for getting the copper coins first. Some of them compete for sinking in water for more time. People feel much amused from these aquatic games.
Sometimes, aquatic games combine dive with guessing game. For example, people are divided into different groups. Members of each group listen to riddles, and then dive into water to take answers which are pre-stored in water. The group who take the answers first is the winner. These aquatic games are amusing and in favor of health.